Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger was a child murderer who lived in Springwood with his family in the past and is now (after being killed by his victim's parents in a fire) an undead demon that kills his victims in their dreams, thus causing their death in the real world. He was the main antagonist in the Nightmare on Elm Street horror film series and the Friday the 13th/Nightmare on Elm Street crossover film Freddy vs Jason as well as the crossover's sequels Freddy vs Jason vs Ash and Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. Biography His mother, Amanda Krueger was raped by at least 100 insane men when she was working as a nun and was impregnated with Freddy and as soon as he was born he was put up for an adoption where he was adopted by Mr. Underwood. Years later he would kill twenty children and be known as the Springwood Slasher. He was eventually burned to death by his victim's parents who sought revenge for their children. Freddy came back but only in children's dreams, where he obtained immortality and unlimited powers. Throughout the years, he had been killed and resurrected by his enemies, usually by pulling him out of the dream world where he is vulnerable. However, years later, Springwood developed a drug where people can sleep a dreamless sleep and he soon became forgotten and used Jason Voorhees to get them scared again. Jason goes to Lori Campbell's house (where Nancy and Jesse used to live) where Lori, Kia, Gibb, Blake, and Trey are. Trey is Gibb's boyfriend and Kia wants Lori and Blake to be together which Lori does not like. After a while, Jason kills Trey and the police think that Freddy was the one who killed him. One of them mentions Freddy's name while Lori and Blake both hear the name. At the police station, Lori falls asleep and is stalked by Freddy, but he's not strong enough to kill her yet. When Freddy attempts to kill Blake in his dream, his claw goes right through him without harming him at all. When Blake wakes up, he finds his father got his head cut off. After that, Jason kills Blake as well.All the kids who made contact with Freddy were placed in Westin Hills where they are given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. Among them are Mark Davis and Lori's boyfriend Will Rollins. Will saw Lori's dad (which it was Freddy and Will did not know it was him at the time) kill Lori's mother. When Will sees the report on TV that someone was murdered in Lori's house, he decides to escape so he can see if she's all right. Then, Mark takes the keys from Max, a worker at the asylum, and they escape. After Freddy and Jason engage in many fights and nearly succeeds in killing Jason but Freddy is injured by Lori and Freddy falls down Jason then decapitates Freddy. The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis After his decapitation in Freddy vs. Jason Freddy barely lived on inside Jason's mind. Trapped in Jason's head for five years and capable of doing little more than altering Jason's perception of people and objec ts, Freddy, while skimming through some of Jason's thoughts, discovers faint memories of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. A short time after Jason kills Lori and Will, who had made a brief visit back to Crystal Lake, Freddy causes Jason to have a daydream. Appearing alongside a false Pamela Voorhees, Freddy instructs Jason to seek out the Necronomicon, claiming that the book can be used not only to restore his power and free him from Jason's mind, but can also fulfill Jason's greatest desire, to be a real boy. After having Jason kill a trio of teenaged girls outside Crystal Lake's new Super Ultra Mega Warehouse Sized S-Mart (presumably for his own amusement) Freddy directs Jason to the old Voorhees house, where the Necronomicon lies. Killing several teenagers who had gone to his old home to party, Jason fails to retrieve the Necronomicon before S-Mart employee Ash Williams does. Enraged over Jason's failure to retrieve the Necronomicon Freddy berates and mutilates him in the Dream World before sending him off to find Ash, instructing to him kill everyone who gets in his way. After going on a rampage through the S-Mart and briefly fighting Ash, Jason does claim the Necronomicon and brings it to Freddy's severed head in his shack. Having the book placed in front of his severed head Freddy reads it and resurrects himself. Thanking Jason for his aid, Freddy prepares to leave and restart his killing spree when he is stopped by Jason. Realizing Jason wants what he was promised, Freddy grudgingly uses the Necronomicon to make Jason intelligent, but neglects to make him normal. After using the Necronomicon on Jason, Freddy appears in Ash's dream when the hero falls asleep. Transporting Ash to the cabin in the woods where he had fought the Deadites, Freddy restores Ash's amputated hand, only to force him to relive his removal of it. After Ash cuts his hand off, Freddy, forming out of the spilled blood, appears before Ash. Introducing himself, Freddy matches wits with Ash before trying to kill him with a swarm of flying, bladed hands, only to lose his chance to kill Ash when Ash, realizing he is dreaming, wakes himself up by burning himself. After Ash wakes up, Freddy moves into the dream of S-Mart employee Dave, where he kills the boy by dressing up as a coach and, alongside a group of demonic jocks, bombards him with dodgeballs which break every bone in Dave's body. With Dave dead Freddy enters the real world and meets Jason at the Voorhees house. Sending Jason out to patrol the area, Freddy sets about reading the entire Necronomicon, wanting to master the power the book possesses. When Ash goes looking for the Necronomicon in the Voorhees house Freddy leaves the book out in the open to lure Ash close before ambushing him, impaling Ash through shoulder with his claws. With Ash temporarily incapacitated Freddy reveals he has read the entire Necronomicon and now can exert control over reality itself. Pinning Ash to a wall with replicas of his own bladed hand Freddy prepares to kill him when Jason crashes onto the scene, having decided to turn against Freddy due to his new intelligence telling him that he's being both tricked and used once again. Bemused by Jason's betrayal, Freddy uses his newfound powers to summon Deadite versions of some of Jason's former victims. Toying with Jason for a bit, Freddy soon decides to leave him to the Deadites and prepares to go off and begin killing across the world, only to realize Ash and the Necronomicon are gone. Going after Ash, Freddy creates a pocket universe containing a replica of 1428 Elm Street, where he transports Ash and his friend Caroline. Grabbing Caroline and dragging her into the house, Freddy creates a snake double of himself which he attempts to kill Ash with, only for it to be destroyed by being shot in the face. With Ash rapidly approaching, Freddy tries to take the Necronomicon, which Caroline has, from her by force, only to be attacked by Jason, who had dealt with the Deadites and tracked him down. Battering Jason with the support beams of 1428 Elm Street, Freddy, after Ash appears and Caroline flees with Necronomicon, is crushed when the house collapses on him and Jason. Reshaping himself after being crushed under debris, Freddy finds Caroline trying to awaken Ash, who had been knocked unconscious. Chasing Caroline out on to the frozen surface of Crystal Lake, Freddy takes the time to terrorize and taunt the girl before confronting her, demanding the Necronomicon. When Jason appears, Freddy deals with him by freezing him, only to be ambushed by Ash, who sets about brutally beating Freddy. Ash is eventually dealt with by the recovered Jason, who causes him to fall beneath the ice of the lake surface. Now having to deal with just Jason, Freddy makes multiple copies of himself and proceeds to swarm Jason. Despite beating Jason to the ground, Freddy's clones are ultimately destroyed and Freddy himself is levitated up into the air when Caroline and Ash recite a passage from the Necronomicon which opens a portal to the Deadites' realm. As he is sucked towards the open portal Freddy manages to grab the Necronomicon when Caroline loses her grip on it. Before he can use the Necronomicon to save himself, Freddy loses the book when it leaps from his grasp and is sucked into the portal, with Freddy helplessly following. After Ash and Caroline leave Crystal Lake, a miniature portal to the Deadites' world opens and deposits the Necronomicon on Crystal Lake's surface above Jason, who is trapped under the ice. The book implicates that Freddy and Ash will meet again, as it opens on a page depicting Ash and several warriors confronting a giant Freddy. The Nightmare Warriors Though trapped in another dimension is Freddy is still capable of interacting with Earth to a limited degree, appearing to Jason as his mother hours after their battle with Ash, instructing him to find and kill Ash. Six months after giving Jason his orders Freddy appears in visions had by both Ash and his old enemy Alice Johnson, appearing to the former when he is driving home from the store and the latter when she is in a movie theater. Through the covert government group Project Black Book utilizing both the Necronomicon and advanced technology Freddy (unburnt and seemingly powerless) is eventually returned to Earth on July 2, 2009. Kept in custody Freddy is interrogated by Director Gordon Russell, who wishes to know how he obtained his power over dreams, coming to the conclusion that it involved the Necronomicon. Fairly laidback Freddy goes along with Russell, who claims he can get Freddy access to the book with a little time.Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors When Jason is captured and brought into a holding cell near his his own Freddy enters his mind, telling Jason that his old foes (namely Tommy Jarvis) will be arriving soon. After managing to successfully persuade him that they should join forces to massacre the world, Freddy gives Jason the position as the leader of his Deadite army and repairs the hulking killer's decomposing body. When Russell comes to check in on him, bringing Maggie Burroughs, Neil Gordon and Rennie Wickham along, Freddy reveals he has fused with the Necronomicon and once again possesses all its abilities. When Russell tries to attack him with his own glove he is killed by Maggie, who kisses Freddy and reveals to Neil and Rennie that she is Freddy's daughter, Kathryn Krueger. Like he did with Jason earlier Freddy upgrades his daughter with his new powers and then watches with glee as Kathryn guts both Neil and Rennie. In the end, Kathryn gets crushed by a tank moved by Tina Shephard and Freddy gets stripped of his powers and returns to his human form before he was killed. Finally, he gets sent into yet another dimension. Personality Evil and very sadistic, Freddy's upbringing by his abusive step-father made him what he is today as when he was in school he killed the class hamster and eventually his step-father with a shaver. As shown when he kills his victims in their dreams he takes great pleasure in stalking them and then eventually killing them as well as using his dream powers to come up with many different ways to kill and torment his victims to death. His skills His glove and some possible judo moves. (As seen in Freddy vs. Jason) Quotes * Your eyes say "no, no", but my mouth says "yes, yes". * What's wrong Lori? Missed your wake up call? * The only thing to fear is fear himself * It's time to put this bad dog to sleep. For good! * Welcome to my nightmare! * So you are afraid of something after all, huh? * How sweet. You ugly little shit! * I always had a feeling for the whores that live in this house. * Got your nose! * How sweet, dark meat. * Welcome to my world, bitch. Appearances Films * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) (clawed glove only) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Novels * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Comics * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (2007 - 2008) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors (2009) References Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Category:Characters in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Decapitated Category:Evil Category:Deceased Characters